1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to defect management for recording media, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and computer readable medium for performing management of defects of a recording medium even when defect management of the recording medium is abnormally terminated, and a defect managed recording medium obtained using the same method, apparatus, and computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Defect management includes a process of rewriting data stored in a defective area of a user data area of a recording medium in a new portion of the user data area, thereby compensating for data loss caused by the defective area. In general, defect management is performed using linear replacement or slipping replacement. In linear replacement, data stored in the defective area of the user data area is recorded in a spare data area having no defects. In slipping replacement, the defective area of the user data area is skipped and the next available area of the user data area having no defects is used.
Both linear replacement and slipping replacement are, however, applicable only to recording media such as a DVD-RAM/RW discs, on which data can be repeatedly written and recording can be performed using a random access method. It is difficult to perform linear replacement and slipping replacement on write once recording media, where recording is allowed only once. In general, the presence of defects in a recording medium is detected by recording data on the recording medium and then confirming whether or not data has been written correctly on the recording medium. However, once data is written on a write once recording medium, it is impossible to thereafter overwrite new data and manage defects on the write once recording medium.
Other methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for managing defects on write once recording media, where written data cannot be erased or rewritten, include the methods, apparatuses, and media potentially including the use of a reproducing and/or recording medium drive, to produce a defect managed write once recording medium.
However, the defect management performed by a reproducing and/or recording medium drive can be abnormally discontinued due to an unavoidable accident, e.g., when power supplied to the reproducing and/or recording medium drive is interrupted due to a power failure. Therefore, an apparatus, method, and computer readable medium has been developed and described herein to generate a resultant defect managed recording medium regardless of such interruptions.